


250

by Pomyluna



Series: Pisanie wieczorową porą... [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: And Instead of Sleeping (again) but it's a less important thing XD, Full Moon - what can I do, I Wrote THIS Instead of Something Else, I warned you!, I'll regret it, I'm sure of it, M/M, Page 250, Spoilers!, The-Page-That-Must-Not-Be-Named, Title is very original and creative, What - it's after fucking midnight!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna





	250

_Zabij mnie._

Słowa jeszcze przez długi czas odbijają się echem w umyśle Thomasa, tak bardzo zniszczonym i pełnym fałszywych wspomnień. Towarzyszą mu w drodze do górolotu i podczas palenia listu Newta.

_Jeśli kiedykolwiek byłeś moim przyjacielem._

Chłopak patrzył, jak Teresa umierała, niemal wcale nie dostrzegając dziewczyny. Wpatrywał się w jej oczy, ale widział kogoś zupełnie innego. Bo tak naprawdę to nie wygląd się liczył, lecz ogólne wrażenie – świadomość, iż z bliskiej sercu osoby uchodziło życie.

_Proszę, Tommy…_

Thomas zaciska powieki, odwracając twarz od żaru płomieni.

_Proszę…_

Pociągnął za spust nie dlatego, że był przyjacielem Newta. Zrobił to, bo go kochał.


End file.
